


Спасители

by Protego_Maxima



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 14:44:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9661907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Protego_Maxima/pseuds/Protego_Maxima
Summary: Каждое утро Поттер и его банда спасителей мира совершают обход. Вслед за ними, цепляясь за подолы мантий, пробирается холод — им веет от обветренных щёк, от потрескавшихся губ, от стиснутых пальцев, от тяжёлого дыхания в стерильном воздухе палаты. Они приносят с собой холод, и Северус отворачивается от них.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Angels and Ministers of Grace](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1026556) by [lesyeuxverts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesyeuxverts/pseuds/lesyeuxverts). 



> Спасибо моей бете. Berenica, ты чудо.

Каждое утро Поттер и его банда спасителей мира совершают обход. Вслед за ними, цепляясь за подолы мантий, пробирается холод — им веет от обветренных щёк, от потрескавшихся губ, от стиснутых пальцев, от тяжёлого дыхания в стерильном воздухе палаты. Они приносят с собой холод, и Северус отворачивается от них.

Поттер навещает сначала других пациентов, оставляя Северуса напоследок, — спасители топчутся позади, словно застенчивые хористки, но не решаются подойти ближе. Они не заходят и говорят вполголоса, как будто за дверью лежит покойник.

Поттер приходит всегда в одно и то же время — и Северус перестаёт замечать полуденные часы, напоённые золотым светом, медленный рост и сокращение теней на накрахмаленном белье, мерную поступь дня, отсчитываемую звоном колоколов из церкви за окном. Рассечённый нитью регулярных визитов, день распадается на до и после.

Северус не ждёт его прихода. Когда Поттера нет рядом, он не клянёт своё одиночество, а спокойно переносит долгие тяжёлые часы на неуютном ложе. И он не вздрагивает, когда Поттер рывком поднимается со стула и неуклюже идёт к выходу.

Поттер переродился: умер и вернулся к жизни во всём блеске триумфа и славы, которые ему причитались, но двигается так шумно и неловко, словно мужчина, которым он стал, всё ещё заперт в теле подростка. Руки кажутся непропорционально длинными, и он едва ли не путается в собственных ногах.

Северус отворачивается и от него, и от прочих спасителей. Вытягивается на постели, складывает руки на груди, не отрывает взгляд от потолка и не двигается, даже когда Поттер уходит.

В больничных стенах время тянется бесконечно. Как свеча горит до тех пор, пока не зашипит фитиль, грозясь погаснуть, так сгорают здесь дни, пока не придут сумерки, чтобы лечь на белые стены и зашторенные окна лёгким покрывалом. Заботливые руки не дадут потухнуть умирающему пламени: поднесут новую свечу, сберегут огонёк, пока мерцающий свет не соберёт достаточно сил. Медсёстры топают в коридорах без передышки, не сбиваясь с шага ни ночью, ни днём. Они зажигают светильники, они носят белое, они взбивают подушки, они кладут прохладные руки на горящие от лихорадки лбы и разглаживают беспокойные складки между бровей. Северус не желает их милосердия.

Он прикрывает глаза, когда они подходят, и не позволяет себе расслабиться, пока не услышит затихающее эхо шагов — тогда можно открыть глаза и дальше смотреть в пустоту. Ни светильникам, ни одинокому лунному лучу не рассеять темноты. Северус лежит, не смыкая глаз, и силится разглядеть потолок.

Когда бледно-розовый рассвет рассекает темноту и возвращает зрению чёткость, суета наконец стихает. Трещины на потолке складываются в затейливую географию: реки, горные цепи — единственная доступная ему карта. Пальцы зудят от желания потрогать её, обвести границы чужих земель, познать обычаи загадочных стран, но единственное, до чего он может дотянуться, — накрахмаленная простынь. Он мнёт её и пропускает между пальцами. 

Прежде чем заступает дневная смена, прежде чем света становится достаточно, чтобы кто-нибудь мог разглядеть его, Северус потихоньку — на доли градуса — начинает сгибать локоть. Пока рука поднимается к груди, в комнату успевает прокрасться ложная надежда. В преддверии нового дня, Северус подносит пальцы к горлу и обводит оставшиеся там круглые шрамы. 

Шрамы никуда не исчезли.

Ритуал повторяется, только в обратном порядке: он медленно, дюйм за дюймом опускает руку и устраивает её подле себя. Незаметными крохотными рывками поправляет простыни. К приходу утренней смены — шумной, пахнущей кофе и пережаренными яйцами, — не останется и следа от его попыток изучить. Белые туфли расторопных медсестёр отбивают чёткий ритм на белых плитках пола, накрахмаленные белые мантии шуршат в такт их шагам; порядок, рутина, точность — это они называют удобством.

Северус сминает постельное бельё, стискивает простыни в кулаке. По гладкой поверхности бегут борозды и морщины: неправильные, лишённые всякой системы, — и Северус разглаживает их вновь.

Есть разные способы следить за течением времени: можно слушать стук каблуков медсестёр; наблюдать, как чахнут цветы, теряя лепестки; определять по запахам, доносящимся из кухни, что сегодня на обед, и так узнать, какой сегодня день, но визиты Поттера — особенное мерило. Когда он входит в комнату, на солнце набегают тучи, и Северусу нужно проморгаться. Глаза слезятся.

Поттер стоит у постели и смотрит на него сверху вниз. Спасители сгрудились за дверью, несвятая троица нездорово бледна и явно предпочла бы оказаться где угодно, только не здесь. Снейп на одре болезни пугает их сильнее, чем все монстры, которых они встретили и победили. Подойти они не решаются. Он не чувствует удовлетворения, лишь плотнее закутывается в одеяло.

— Вам холодно? — Поттер взбивает подушку, поправляет простыни и заглядывает в несколько шкафчиков — ищет ещё одно одеяло. Северус отворачивается и молчит.

Сегодня Поттер обходится без обычного своего мученичества, не надоедает сожалениями и не пытается поддержать. Он не наклоняется ближе, не кладёт руку на плечо, не притворяется понимающим. Не обещает вернуться и не клянётся всё уладить. 

Северус всегда был сложным пациентом, и он не изменился. Поттер всегда был упрям.

***

Мелочные заботы дня подходят к концу. Северус закрывает глаза и видит в размытых тенях Лили. Она не пытается подойти, не пробует заговорить. Ветерок, гуляющий по палате, едва ощутимый сквозняк, который поднимают топающие по бесконечному коридору медсёстры, легко проходит сквозь её призрачный силуэт. 

Так просто представить себе блеск её глаз: Северус видел их сияние в этот же день, в этой же комнате, разве что смотрели они с лица Гарри. Пристальное внимание Северуса не беспокоит Лили, она не обвиняет его и не печалится.

Она исчезает с первым лучом рассвета, как и положено видениям.

К Северусу приходят и другие гости, пусть не так регулярно, как Поттер. Минерва поправляет на носу тонкую оправу очков и говорит: «Альбус, конечно бы хотел...» Слагхорн — всё такой же упитанный, так же громко смеясь, говорит: «Я всегда знал, что ты справишься, мальчик мой». Топот Хагрида всегда появляется прежде самого Хагрида, но он хотя бы молчит и нарушает тишину только тихим шорохом, с которым достаёт из карманов и выкладывает на прикроватную тумбу потерянную мелочь, трупики грызунов, бечевку, Плюй-камни, прежде чем извлечь наконец помятый пакет с печеньями.

Северус не удостаивает их и слова. Ему не нужны сожаления Минервы, фальшивая гордость Слагхорна, тихая симпатия Хагрида — он закрывает глаза и не обращает на них внимания. Они никогда ничего для него не значили.

Одна лишь жизнь была важна, один лишь огонь манил мотылька души, одна перчатка укрывала стальной кулак — это всё, что было для него важно, и теперь её сын в безопасности. Северус отсчитывает дни визитами Поттера, отделяет ими утренние часы от обеденных и вспоминает.

Вспоминает единственное мгновение — такого не было прежде и не было после, — когда увидел Поттера; единственный вдох, единственное соприкосновение пальцев и сосуд с разделёнными воспоминаниями. Сосуд холодил ему руку. 

У Поттера тёплые пальцы — горячие руки, горячее сердце — но он больше не прикасается к Северусу. Он, как долговязая птичка, усаживается возле постели Северуса, оставляя следы пальцев на холодных поручнях. Северус будет гладить их потом, когда Поттер уйдёт, изучит форму его рук, каждый отпечаток пальца, каждый завиток и петлю. Сохранит в памяти видимые следы существования Поттера: форму рук, длину пальцев, рисунок отпечатков, — черты, сформированные ещё до рождения, в чреве Лили.

Когда Северус сойдёт в свою безымянную могилу, никто не сохранит о нём подобных воспоминаний. Он поднимает руки и скрещивает их на груди. 

Поттер трещит без умолку, весело и бессмысленно. Всё, что между ними общего — маленький стеклянный сосуд с воспоминаниями Северуса; воспоминание смогло пробиться через толстый череп Поттера не иначе как чудом. Поттер говорит, но Северус не слушает. Обрывки фраз придут позже: будут тревожить сны, скользить на самой грани мятущегося ума, когда бодрствовать не останется сил, когда тени и шорохи тихой палаты убаюкают его. 

— Я не знаю человека храбрее, — говорит Поттер и взволнованно стискивает поручни постели. Поручень скрипит, когда он наклоняется ближе, и кровать слегка вздрагивает. — Честь и слава… вы заслуживаете большего… ваше самопожертвование… я принёс вам.

За Поттера говорит вина — и только. Северус уверен, что Грейнджер или кто-то из его лакеев написал неплохую речь. Голос Поттера дрожит, и он нервно трогает поручень, когда слова заканчиваются. Что-то тяжёлое звякает и опускается на прикроватную тумбочку, но Северус не поворачивается, чтобы взглянуть.

Нет покоя, нет ему здесь покоя. Он закрывает глаза и слышит тихие удаляющиеся шаги. Слова не значат ничего, а Поттер добьётся куда большего, чем могла бы мечтать его мать.

Северус стискивает простынь, пока она не собирается складками, — и всё еще слышит эхо шагов, всё ещё вдыхает аромат лилий, наполнивший комнату. Мальчишка знает — несносный Поттер, тяжелая ноша, головная боль на долгие годы, — знает и пытается использовать это знание против Северуса. Он оставил на тумбочке лилии: бутоны сладко пахнут и тянутся к скудному свету, проникающему в полдень сквозь плотные шторы. 

Лилии не трудятся, не прядут, но бледным жалким цветам, криво стоящим в вазе, никогда не сравниться с красотой Лили. Поттер уходит вместе со своей свитой. Они успокоили страждущих, утешили тоскующих, принесли улыбку, бодрость и солнечный свет туда, где царили горе и боль — они выполнили свой долг перед павшими солдатами, и прощальный дар Поттера не даст тоске Северуса угаснуть.

Вот венец его жертв: цветы, слова, белые стены палаты, персонал, который поправляет смятые простыни. Вот все плоды его усилий.

***

Когда в палате становится светло от праздничных гирлянд и не продохнуть от тяжёлого запаха лежалой корицы, визиты Поттера меняются. Он больше не навещает больного с точностью отлаженного часового механизма, его приход перестаёт быть чертой, которая делит дни Северуса пополам. Промежутки между визитами невозможно предугадать, невысказанная вина перестаёт румянить его щёки, если он и раскраснелся, то из-за порывов холодного ветра.

Спасители больше не таятся в проёме двери, запуганные присутствием Северуса, — они деловито снуют вокруг, пока Поттер отдаёт дань вежливости. Северус слышит, как их голоса взмывают над гулом речей Поттера. Ангелы-хранители, спасители, как он окрестил их, они заботятся о несчастных душах, оказавшихся здесь в ловушке. Даже отрывистых ответов и приглушённого шёпота достаточно, чтобы Северус узнал своих бывших учеников. Он разливал по бутылкам страх, заваривал ужас, опустошал их отроческие годы. Теперь они жалеют его и не подходят ближе. 

Поттер узнал секреты Северуса и выдал их все. Выдал на приёмах в честь победы, лишив последних остатков достоинства. Разгорячённый пьянящим мёдом и одобрительными взглядами, Поттер исповедовался толпе, отдал сокровенное репортёрам, бросил на поживу замершим в ожидании перьям. Теперь Северус надёжно защищён от мира.

Он отворачивается от Поттера.

На тумбочке новое подношение — пуансеттия в зелёном пластиковом горшке. Заострённые листья подрагивают от резких движений Поттера — тот упирается руками в колени, лепечет что-то, хотя Северус до сих пор не сказал ему ни слова.

Не о чем больше говорить.

Поттера окликают, и он покидает палату, запинаясь о собственные ноги, — так торопится уйти. Он тянется было к Северусу, задерживает руку над его плечом, но не прикасается. Пуансеттия остаётся.

Северус крутится на постели. Накрахмаленные простыни впервые за долгие месяцы раздражают: они больше не остужают пылающую жаром плоть, они тревожат шрамы. Кровать слишком жёсткая, неудобная. Грядёт рождественская суета.

На стенах развешаны безвкусные пластиковые венки, украшенные гриффиндорскими красными бантами, в коридоре стоит ёлка: Северус видел, когда его вывозили на прогулку. Пышное убожество. Северус не участвует в праздновании.

Яд в его теле постепенно распадается, потому что отравлять уже нечего. Последний укус Нагини потерял свою разрушительную силу — Северус опять выскользнул из цепких когтей смерти. Он окрепнет к весне и уйдёт отсюда.

Ветер нарисует изморозью дивные картины на окнах дома в Тупике Прядильщиков. Кресло, в котором сидела Эйлин, укачивая маленького Северуса сказочными историями или первыми наставлениями, будет холодным — покинутым, как и дом, ждущий его возвращения.

Из Тупика Прядильщиков он был взят — и в Тупик Прядильщиков возвратится. Всё вернётся на круги своя, и мир об этом не узнает — есть секреты, которые Поттер выболтать не сможет.

Северус не оставит Поттеру невыплаченных долгов. Он сделал достаточно — они оба сделали достаточно, и когда Поттер нависает над ним, и тень его подрагивает на листьях пуансеттии, Северус лишь закрывает глаза. На свою чашу весов Поттер бросил смекалку, скорость, дерзкое гриффидорское стремление спасти, он не дал яду добраться до сердца и остановил кровотечение.

Северус уравновесил весы своей жертвой — его воля, магия и сила остановили смерть, он отдал всё до капли. Смерть не закупорить — можно её остановить, ненадолго отсрочить, но не избежать.

Северус умрёт для мира, который он знал, который ревностно охранял, потому что в нём была Лили, расцветившая жизнь красками и давшая ей смысл.

Северус хранил мальчика, оберегал, вёл как жертвенного агнца на алтарь — какие после этого могут быть долги?

— Разве вы не понимаете? — спрашивает Поттер. Он стоит у окна и скребёт ногтем по замёрзшему стеклу. От этого звука у Северуса мурашки бегут по спине.

— Разве вы не понимаете, что всё это было невозможно без вас? Не нужно сидеть здесь, как в клетке, не нужно возвращаться в Тупик Прядильщиков или маггловский мир. Вы герой, Снейп, и вы можете вернуться к преподаванию в Хогвартсе или открыть собственное дело — вас встретят с распростёртыми объятиями. Вы можете делать, что пожелаете.

Лили Северус не мог отказать ни в чём — но во всём откажет её сыну. Он закрывает глаза и слышит, как Поттер выходит из комнаты, слышит его тихие неторопливые удаляющиеся шаги.

***

Когда Поттер навещает его в последний раз, спасители тоже подходят к постели с подобающим трепетом, иногда нервно вздрагивая. Грейнджер, Уизли — есть, Лавгуд, Лонгботтом, Финниган, Уизли, Уизли, Уизли — есть: будто ожил ночной кошмар, и он снова их учитель, и снова проверяет, все ли пришли на урок. Только теперь они не съеживаются под его свирепым взглядом.

Грейнджер подбирается ближе, поправляет одеяло. Она почти касается его, и он отодвигается. 

— Вы уверены, сэр? — спрашивает она. — Вы едва… Вы не успели восстановиться. Доктора говорят, что вам пока лучше двигаться как можно меньше, возвращаться сейчас в Тупик Прядильщиков, где некому за вами ухаживать…

Поттер приходит ему на помощь, осторожно отодвигая Грейнджер в сторону. Дожил, Поттер — единственный, кто его понимает. 

— Может, Снейпу это нужно, Гермиона.

Если прищуриться, так чтобы их фигуры размылись, а линии и цвета переплелись в спутанный клубок, если прищуриться — он увидит окружающее их сияние. Герои войны, купающиеся в лучах славы, переполненные магией. 

Поттер стоит впереди их всех и подсовывает Северусу поникшую пуансеттию. Медсёстры забывали поливать её, поэтому пожухшие листья печально склоняются на предплечье Поттера. 

— Мы точно ничем больше не можем вам помочь, сэр?

Ради всего, что они пережили, ради всего сделанного и несделанного, сказанного и несказанного, Северус поднимает голову и смотрит на Поттера. Он видит его, как один-единственный раз видел прежде, и в первый раз со времени последней битвы смотрит прямо в глаза. Глаза в глаза. 

Гарри склоняется к уху Северуса, сжимает пальцы на поручне. Он не пытается придвинуться, не пытается коснуться Северуса. 

— Я… — прочищает горло и шепчет, — мы с Джинни собираемся пожениться. Я… если у нас будут сыновья, одного я обязательно назову в вашу честь… в знак уважения к тому, что вы сделали.

Такого Северус не ожидал — глупо, ненужно, немыслимо. В его честь назовут внука Лили. Он опускает взгляд на колени, кивая, и больше уже не смотрит на Поттера. 

Поттер делает шаг назад, медсестра помогает Северусу подняться и пересесть в инвалидную коляску. Пуансеттия в руках Поттера покачивает листьями; окно покрылось толстой шубой из колючих кристаллов. Тупик Прядильщиков холоден и заброшен, он ждёт Северуса, и Северус снова превратит это место в свой дом.

Мир магглов — единственное его убежище. Утративший магию, приговорённый жить, Северус должен ещё один, последний раз оставить Лили. Он покинет любимый ею мир, рождённого ею сына, принесённую ею жертву — и Поттер понимает это. Касается на секунду подлокотника кресла, прежде чем Северуса повезут к выходу, прежде чем он один на один встретит мир, из которого пришёл, и научится делать в нём свои первые неуверенные шаги.

В дверях Северус оглядывается — Поттер и его команда спасителей остаются внутри: готовые принять под своё крыло новых страждущих, исцелить тех, кого можно спасти, выйти в сияющий мир, ждущий их добрых дел. Поттер не смотрит на Северуса — он смотрит в будущее. Они простились в последний раз, и окончательно приняли то, что их объединяло и разделяло. То, что прошло.

**Author's Note:**

> Название оригинала "Angels and Ministers of Grace" — в буквальном переводе "хранители небесные", "святые угодники". Чтобы сохранить иронию текста, пришлось использовать другую цепочку каламбуров: Спаситель (земное имя Христа — Иисус — означает “Иегова спасает”), Поттер — спаситель магического мира, друзья Гарри — спасители рангом пониже, если можно так сказать.
> 
> Выбор пуансеттии в качестве подарка Поттера показался мне неслучайным: может, это язык цветов? В конце концов, лилии — очень уж прямой намёк. И вот, что получилось найти:
> 
> Согласно ПоттерВики Лили Поттер, урождённая Эванс — Водолей по гороскопу. Пуансеттия не только считается растением этого знака, но имеет также неожиданное символическое значение http://astropropaganda.ru/astrologiya/astrologiya-rasteniy/11-rasteniya-vodoleya-simvolika/puansettiya-dlya-vodoleya-simvolika-tsvetov.html
> 
> Водолей — самый оригинальный знак. Им управляет планета консервативности и строгой иерархии Сатурн вместе с планетой революций Ураном. Удивительным образом качества этих планет уживаются вместе, и рожденные под знаком Водолея одновременно являются хранителями устоев и главными нарушителями их. Причем, им каким-то образом известно, какие традиции в данный момент надо оберегать, а какие рушить до основания. Это социально активный знак, стремящийся к взаимодействию с людьми и способный организовать их для общего дела, он показывает сильную заинтересованность в поиске друзей и единомышленников.
> 
> Растения Водолея являются талисманами для тех, кто стремится в общество, к активной деятельности, кто ищет друзей, людей близких по духу и интеллекту. Эти растения хорошо держать в доме или на работе тем, кто занят умственным трудом. Такой комнатный цветок способствует рождению оригинальных идей, помогает найти нестандартное решение в любом вопросе, взглянуть на привычные вещи по-новому.
> 
> Растения Водолея обязательно в чем-то необычны, их оригинальная внешность может бросаться в глаза сразу, а может сильно удивить лишь при более пристальном взгляде.
> 
> Пуансеттия прекраснейшая, она же молочай красивейший, она же рождественская звезда или рождественское дерево расцветает в декабре или январе, когда совсем мало света и сразу приковывает к себе внимание красными крупными цветами. Но при ближайшем рассмотрении оказывается, что это вовсе не цветы, а листья, среди которых притаились едва заметные мелкие желтоватые настоящие цветы. Пуансеттия не единственное растение с декоративными листьями, но если у других растений красивые листья присутствуют круглый год, то пуансеттию они украшают только несколько недель. А потом как лепестки с отцветшего цветка, она сбросит алые листья, и на ней останутся лишь обычные зеленые.
> 
> Горшки с пуансеттией принято ставить в комнатах детей и подростков, так как это растение способствует хорошей учебе, повышая сообразительность и усидчивость. В присутствии пуансеттии молодежи проще обнаружить и раскрыть свои таланты и определиться с будущей профессией. Пуансеттия может быть полезной и взрослым, она помогает человеку обрести себя, стать целостной личностью с твердой волей. А еще считается, что это растение способствует похудению и замедляет процесс старения в организме. Возможно, так проявляется в ней управитель Водолея Сатурн, большой враг излишеств и управитель времени. Свойства Урана, символизирующего дружеское общение, также проявляются в этом цветке. 
> 
> Пуансеттии хорошо себя чувствуют в местах, где собираются большие компании. Этот цветок способствует всеобщему веселью и получению радости от общения.
> 
> В диком виде пуансеттия растет в Центральной Америке, в тропиках Мексики, ее кусты бывают высотой два-три метра. Издавна коренные жители использовали ее для изготовления краски и лекарств и относились к ней с большим почтением. Легенда ацтеков объясняет происхождение пуансеттии от капли крови богини, которой несчастная любовь в буквальном смысле разбила сердце.
> 
> Название же свое пуансеттия получила в 19 веке в честь Пойнсетта, первого американского посла в Мексике, который обнаружил растение и способствовал его широкому распространению в качестве декоративного. Хотя еще раньше монахи, жившие на территории теперешней Мексики, украшали пуансеттией храмы под Рождество. Но свое второе названия «рождественская звезда» цветок получил в Голливуде в начале 20 века, когда накануне Рождества, предприимчивый садовник впервые выставил на продажу расцветшие как раз вовремя пуансеттии. Яркие листья-цветы, по форме напоминающие звезду, выглядели среди зимы очень впечатляюще. И скоро в Америке стало невозможно представить главного зимнего праздника без «рождественской звезды».
> 
> Символические значения пуансеттии: привлекательность, великолепие, веселье. А также бегство, перемена места, отсутствие, редкие встречи, яркие, но несерьезные отношения, случайные знакомства в большой компании. Все эти значения отражают качества знака Водолея и управляющей им планеты Урана.


End file.
